sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Spyro Reignited Trilogy
Spyro Reignited Trilogy is a platform video game developed by Toys for Bob and published by Activision. It is a collection of remasters of the first three games in the Spyro series: Spyro the Dragon, Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! and Spyro: Year of the Dragon. The game was released for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One on November 13, 2018. Development Spyro Reignited Trilogy is a collection of remasters of the first three games in the Spyro series: Spyro the Dragon, Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! and Spyro: Year of the Dragon; all of which were originally developed by Insomniac Games for the PlayStation and released from 1998 to 2000. It was announced on April 5, 2018, following the release of Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy, which was a similar collection of remasters of the first three Crash Bandicoot titles that Activision also published. Eurogamer noted there was a high public demand for a classic Spyro trilogy to receive the same treatment after N. Sane Trilogy was released. Tom Kenny, who voiced Spyro the Dragon in the original Ripto's Rage! and Year of the Dragon, will reprise his role in Spyro Reignited Trilogy with re-recorded voice lines, including the first game, in which Spyro was originally voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. Stewart Copeland, the music composer of the three original games with Michael Kamen and Joel McNeely, wrote a new main theme for the compilation with Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe. His original compositions for the games were remastered by Lorne Balfe and Stephan Vankov, an employee of Toys for Bob, with the game including an option to choose between the two soundtracks. Reignited Trilogy will use the Unreal Engine 4 game engine. After initially being scheduled for release on September 21, 2018, it was delayed until November 13, 2018 as Toys for Bob stated the project needed "more love and care". The physical release of Reignited Trilogy only contains content from Spyro the Dragon, while Ripto's Rage! and Year of the Dragon must be downloaded as part of an in-game update. Despite the delay however, the game will still require a launch day patch. Reception A gameplay demo of Spyro Reignited Trilogy was playable at E3 2018. GameSpot noted that while the games were graphically overhauled, the layouts of each level remained the same as in the original games, including the location of enemies and items. References External links *Officialwebsite Category:2018 video games Category:3D platform games Category:Activision games Category:Platform games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation 4 Pro enhanced games Category:Single-player video games Category:Spyro the Dragon video games Category:Video game compilations Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video game remakes Category:Video games using Havok Category:Vicarious Visions games Category:Xbox One games Category:Video games scored by Michael Kamen Category:Video games scored by Stewart Copeland Category:Video games scored by Joel McNeely Category:Video games scored by Hans Zimmer Category:Video games scored by Lorne Balfe Category:Toys for Bob games Category:Sledgehammer Games video games Category:Video games scored by Max Aruj Category:Video games scored by Steffen Thum Category:Video games scored by Sven Faulconer Category:Video games scored by Steve Mazzaro